Devil-Moss: Corruption
This story takes place a few weeks after the events of the first Devil-Moss. Bow and Falx have not had an easy time following the beasts' trail, and now are now desprately grasping for any leads at all. After hearing strange rumors that the city of Bacill has seemingly dissappeared, simular to Pathin, has led them to investigate. (you may want to skim read the origional Devil-Moss...) ---- Devil-Moss: Corruption Part 1: "Are you sure? There's been no contact at all from there?" Bow asked with morbid excitement. "Yeah... Their hunters usually sell their overflow with us at the markets." the salesman sighed. "It's been a week since we've seen them last." Bow nodded. "Thanks for your time." "Wait!" the salesman pleaded before Bow made his departure. "I have a younger sister and a neice in Bacill... If you pass through there, could you let me know if they're alright?" Bow smiled to the man and nodded once again. "Of course." ............................................................ "We've got a lead!" Bow said merrily to his companion. Though the news foreshadowed bad news for the city of Bacill, Bow was glad that they might finally be on the right track to find their targets. "Hunters have gone missing in the forests, and shortly afterwards the city shut off all contact with everyone. Sounds familiar, right Falx?" "Yeah...it does doesnt it?" Falx replied. "We're going to go check it out." Bow said simpily while he grabbed his things. Picking up his rather light pack, he remembered he was supposed to do something. "Crap.... I forgot to grab supplies, again. I was just there too..." Bow sighed to himself. "We'll need medical supplies, for sure. Do you think you have enough food to last us a few more days? I'm all out.." Falx looked in his pack. "Well lucky for you, I packed plenty of food in my pack just in case. So yeah, we should have enough." Falx said as he stood up and slung his pack over his shoulder. "That's a releif... I'm pretty low on copper right now." Bow grumbled. "I should have enough for the medical supplies though. You gonna come with?" he asked, as he headed toward the medical hut. "Yeah, probably should." *apparently something distracted, as me and edwin go on for a little bit afterwards xD Bow made his way throw the small crowd that littered the messy steet, found out that the 'medical hut' was actually a small, tidy building. It was rare to see such architecture, and Bow stood speechless for a few moments as he gawked at the clean cement before he forced himself to go inside. Inside jars, tubes, papers, and formula's littered the shelves. "Ummm... Hello?" the archer called, unsure if the medic, healer, doctor, shaman, or what-ever this person claimed to be was even here. A small rock suddenly flew out of nowhere and struck Bow in the forehead. "What the fu-!" Bow exclaimed, grasping at his already bruised head. He pulled an arrow out and pointed it threateningly in the direct the rock had attacked him. "What's the big idea!" However, the figure who threw the stone had already disappeared. The hut was eeriely silent again. "This is no way to treat your customers!" Bow called out as he turned to exit the building. But before Bow could even reach the door, a figure leapt out and tackled him, slamming him to the ground and constricting her hands around his throat in an iron death-grip. Bow forced himself and his assailant to roll the moment they hit the ground. The two tumbled, fighting for the upperhand. After a short struggle Bow got the upper-hand and pinned his attacker to the ground. A sharpened arrow lay across her neck, threatening to strike if she dared continue this fight. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you now." he said in surprisingly calm voice. The girl opened her mouth as if to speak, but then shut it; she pulled a hand free, snapping Bow's arrow, and for good measure, kicked her knee upwards- right in between Bow's legs. Bow doubled over in pain and rolled to his side. The girl leapt up and backed away, eyeing Bow with a primal, wild look. It was a feral gaze, but also one that betrayed fear. Bow lay still on the floor, but an audible number of curses could be heard from his crumpled form. And still, the girl coninued to watch him, seemingly unsure of what to do. There was a moment of silence. Then Bow leapt to his feet and drew his bow. "You've really pissed me off now!" An arrow was pointed straight toward the girl, and it was sure to hit it's mark if she didn't convince him otherwise. Quick as a whip, the girl hurled another stone at Bow, seemingly aiming for the arm holding his bow. Bow fired his arrow, which collided with the rock and rebounded it off into the distance. In a flash, another arrow was already pulled and ready to fire at the girl. "You're really testing my patience..." The girl suddenly turned and fled, hiding behind a pillar; after a moment she suddenly felt someone poking her back as she stood away from Bow and Falx. Instincitvely, the wild girl kicked out toward the figure that had touched her. Falx sighed. "Now now children, stop fighting." The attack goes through the shaded figure, which reacts by jumping backward, a feminine voice rasps from the figure, "Be a bit more civil, if you please." "Someone care to explain what the hell is going on?!" Bow yelled angerly. The wild girl suddenly turned and fled, disappearing into the building. The shaded figure looks to Bow, and approaches him, though even in better light, the person is still shadow-like. "Are ''you ''the doctor?" Bow asked the shaded figure. "You know what, actually? It doesn't matter. Come on Falx... There's another medic nearby we can get supplies from.." Suddenly, the door opened and a figure sporting a lab-coat walked in; he was a tall, broad-shouldered man with greying hair but a youthful face. He surveyed the carnage. "Dear lord... what the ''hell ''happened here?" The shaded one looked to the doctor, "I'm unsure, I just rolled on in. Then these two pop up all crazy." Pointing to Falx and Bow. Falx looks at the figure. "Hey, leave me out of this. It was you and Bow who were fighting after all." "Fighting?! I see. I know what happened," the doctor said. "But why did you three disregard the 'closed' sign on my front door?" "The door was unlocked, and we're in a hurry. We're leaving for Bacil as soon as possible..." Bow explained, not recalling a sign actually being on the front door. The doctor frowned. "I see." The girl returned moments later, standing next to the doctor and clutching his arm, as a child would a parent. "Might I inquire as to why you are in such a hurry to reach Bacil?" the doctor asked. "It's possible that some great misfortune might of fallen on them.." "Many such things happen." The shaded one spoke once more, taking a few steps into the shadows, it vanishes, leaving no indication it was there. "Misfortune?" the doctor asked. "Were they- no, nevermind. Tell me what you need." Bow handed the doctor a list, filled with several medical supplies that could prove useful. He also handed the doctor the last bit of his copper. "This should be enough to cover the costs..."